


His Majesty

by chengstin (fuxixi)



Series: when we're together, I'm not afraid anymore [6]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fluff without Plot, Justin and Chengcheng are both 18 here, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuxixi/pseuds/chengstin
Summary: Will a prince and a commoner who met by chance have a happily ever after?





	His Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> The last one from my WIPs! I'll finally be able to write ALAF again (;
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

It was late at night when he finally managed to sneak out of the palace and into the forest behind. He was mindlessly strolling towards the lake when he saw a figure sitting on a big rock. 

He was contemplating whether to stay or go somewhere else when the figure turns to him then immediately jumped off the rock and bowed at him. “Good evening, Prince Minghao. I apologize for being in your way. I shall take my leave now.” 

Before the male can walk out, Prince Minghao halts him by a hand. “No-no. It is fine. You are not in my way. I am actually alone so you might as well stay.” he politely offered.

“I am only but a commoner. I am not allowed to stay near, Your Royal Highness.” the other courteously remarked. “Not if I allowed you to.” Prince Minghao smiled. “And I am allowing you…?” 

“Adam. My name is Adam, dear prince.” Prince Minghao smiled wider. “You are allowed to stay and accompany me, Adam.” said person gratefully smiled and bowed once again. “Thank you, Prince Minghao.” 

“On one condition!” 

“Anything, Your Royal Highness.” 

Prince Minghao scrunches his nose. “Do stop calling me Prince Minghao or any of those sovereign titles.” 

“But—“ Prince Minghao gives him a look. “Call me Justin instead. I have enough people calling me those titles. Even my friends can’t stop calling me that. I need at least _one_ person to call me by my normal name.” he exhaustedly explained. 

Adam fights the smile threatening to appear. _He isn’t one of those entitled Royals._ “Duly noted, Prince---“ said person raises a challenging eyebrow. Adam sheepishly smiles. “Duly noted, _Justin._ ” 

That earned him a grin from the prince. “I am now appointing you as my best friend!” he happily cheered. “Now let me get to know you, best friend!” he hops on the big rock and taps the space beside him, urging Adam to sit beside him. 

“So! What brings you here late at night?” Justin started with curiosity then quickly adds, “Oh! Drop the formalities, okay? Speak comfortably!” Adam nods with a smile. “I was just wondering around cause I’m kind of the new kid in town.” 

“So that’s why you don’t look familiar to me.” Justin hummed. “How was it so far? Are you comfortable? Do you already have friends? Oh! Have you visited the Imperial Garden? It’s a good place to visit this time of the year!” 

Adam couldn’t stop the fondness that’s growing inside him. The prince being this excited makes him look like a normal person and not because he isn’t but like a normal person without any title of sorts. 

He has seen the crown prince a few times but this is the first time he saw him like this. Without his guards (literally and figuratively), without his crown, cape, and those excessive fancy clothing he usually must wear.

So Adam replied with the same amount of excitement. Telling Justin all about what happened when he first moved in and the following days until this night. While Justin told him how he always sneaks out at night whenever it gets overwhelming. 

They talked and talked not minding the time passing by. Before they knew it, the sun is already starting to show up. “I think you should go back, Justin. The palace might kill me if anyone finds us here.” 

Justin frowns yet he hopped off and offered his pinky out. “Promise me we’ll see each other again.” Adam hops off too and locked his pinky on his. “I promise.” Justin smiled wide when he thought of something. 

“Later! Same time like last night! Meet me here again, okay?” he excitedly stated. Adam nods with a smile. “Okay. Just be careful, alright?” Justin nods before letting go of their pinky promise. 

“No goodbyes, just see you laters, okay?” Adam firmly nods. Justin grins before jogging off. He’s already a bit far away when he turned around. “See you later, Adam! Take care of yourself!” he shouts while widely waving his hand. 

Adam waves back with the biggest grin on his face. “See you later, Justin!” 

═══°• ♔•° ═══ 

From that moment on, Justin and Adam often meet at night by the lake, talking about anything that came to mind. Justin opens up about his life and his internal conflicts and frustrations. 

Adam once asked him if it’s okay for him to know such things and Justin has this different look and smile when he says, “I trust you with my life, Adam. I know you won’t do anything to harm me.” Adam feels his heart skipped a beat. 

As more nights spent together, they got to know each other better than anyone else they’ve encountered. Justin once even joked that Adam knows him more than his longtime friends does. 

Their bond eventually became stronger as they opened up to each other more, bearing their heart and soul. Fully trusting the other to keep it and treasure it as if their own. 

═══°• ♔•° ═══ 

Justin and Adam often talk about what went on their day. It just so happened that today, Justin received the news he didn’t want to ever receive _especially_ since the day he met Adam. 

He got there first and was trying to distract himself by throwing pebbles on the lake. “Good evening, my majesty.” Adam softly greeted as he sat beside him. Justin only scoffs at him, already used to the nickname. “You’re late.” 

“Sorry. Got caught up with work.” Justin only hummed as he continues to throw pebbles. Adam instantly knows something is wrong. The other would usually bother him with questions about his work and now he’s being _too_ quiet. 

Adam lightly nudges his foot. “What’s up? Did something happen at the palace?” he worriedly asked. Justin pauses and curls on himself with lips jutted out. Adam lets him take his time, knows he’s trying to come up with the right words. 

Justin uncurls after a moment and turns to him still with a pout. “I’m getting married soon.” he disappointedly said. There’s a moment of silence. Justin plays with the grass while Adam just stares at him. 

“Please say something.” Justin muttered under his breath. Adam inhales and exhales then gently grasps his hands. “Isn’t that a good thing?” he lowly asked. Justin abruptly looks up and there’s a disappointed frown on him. 

“Are you that dense?” he retorted in disbelief. Adam tilts his head in question. “What do you mean?” Justin huffs out in annoyance and pulls his hands away. He turns to face the lake with a passive face. 

Adam gives him a few seconds before lightly bumping their shoulders. “Hey…” Justin moves a little further from him, making him frown. “Justin please don’t ignore me.” he pleaded as he scoots closer to him. 

Justin didn’t move but he didn’t say anything either so Adam tries again. “I’m sorry if I said anything wrong. Please stop ignoring me, my majesty.” the nickname seemed to do the trick because Justin turns to him albeit with a glare. 

“Stop calling me your majesty if you don’t even mean it.” he sternly commanded that only confused Adam more. “What do you mean I don’t mean it?” Justin glares harder and takes a sharp intake of breath. 

He couldn’t do this any longer so he stood up to walk away instead. Adam quickly gets on his feet and held his wrist. “Where are you going?” 

“Let go.” 

“No. Tell me where you’re going first.” Adam firmly remarked. Tears are threatening to fall from his eyes so Justin turns his back to him. “Let go of me, Adam.” he sternly ordered. 

Adam wasn’t relenting though as he tightened his hold more. “I’m not letting you go.” Justin feels his heart hammering as he tightly shuts his eyes. He gathers enough strength to yank his wrist away from Adam’s hold. 

“I love you! Okay!? I’m in love with you so please stop saying things you don’t mean! Stop making me feel things that _you_ don’t feel!” Justin cried out once he succeeded in yanking his wrist free. 

Adam was stunned by his outburst and by the tears falling from his eyes. “Me getting married _isn’t_ a good thing because I’m in love with you! I know you don’t feel the same but you saying that it’s a good thing hurts so much!” 

Justin is uncontrollably crying now, he slumps on the grass and hugs his knees to his chest, burying his face on his arms. Adam takes a deep breath before carefully inching closer and uncurling him as he envelops him in a tight hug. 

The crown prince wrapped his own arms around his waist on instinct, fingers tightly holding on to his shirt. Adam gently massages his back and runs his fingers through his hair as he sat on the grass and pulls Justin on his lap. 

They stayed like that until Justin’s sobs quiet down. “I’m sorry for saying that. And yes, you’re right. I don’t mean whatever I said.” Adam gently started. “But _please_ believe me when I say that I _meant_ it whenever I call you my majesty.” 

Justin leans back a bit confusedly. Adam cups his face and gently graces his thumb on his cheek, wiping the remaining tears. “You are _my_ majesty, Justin.” he softly bumps their foreheads.

“I’m _irrevocably_ in love with you too, Minghao.” Adam softly and sincerely whispered. Justin’s heart picked up its beat. “Please tell me you’re saying the truth.” 

“I am, Justin. That’s the _only_ truth I’ve known for so long. Ever since that night I met you.” Adam genuinely smiled. Justin instantly wrapped his arms around his neck and hugs him tight. “I can’t believe someone like you is in love with me.” 

Adam shakes his head. “I should be the one saying that, Justin. You are the crown prince and I’m just a mere commoner.” Justin was quick to smack his back then pulls away with a glare. 

“Ya! Don’t call yourself that! You’re not just a mere commoner, Adam. You are _so much_ more! You make me the _happiest_ person alive whenever we’re together and that’s pretty amazing.” 

Justin shyly smiles at him. “I never once thought anyone could _ever_ make me happy the way you do.” his cheeks turn crimson and he immediately hides it by burying his face on Adam’s chest that made the latter chuckle in amusement. 

The prince smacks his back once again. “Stop laughing at me!” Adam soothes his back and made him look up. “I love you.” he softly uttered. Justin’s cheeks reddened more but he managed to say it back. “I love you too.” 

And then a sad smile appears on his lips. “What are we going to do now? I’m getting married in a few weeks.” Justin dejectedly muttered. Adam caresses his cheek. “Don’t think about it too much. Everything will be okay.” 

“How do you know?” there’s a mysterious smile on Adam’s lips and Justin couldn’t figure out what it meant. “Just trust me, alright? When did I ever break your trust, sweetheart?” 

A smile appears on Justin’s face. “Never.” Adam grinned at him. “Stop worrying about that. Instead, we should make the next few weeks the best time of our lives, okay?” Justin can only nod because Adam’s smile makes him believe in _any_ thing. 

Before they part ways that night, Adam held him tight and firmly kissed his forehead. “See you later, my majesty. I love you.” 

═══°• ♔•° ═══ 

Ever since then, Adam would hold him tight and kiss his forehead firmly before they part ways when the sun makes its presence known. They kept seeing each other until the night before Justin was supposed to meet his future husband. 

“I don’t want to attend the ceremony tomorrow.” Justin muttered with a pout. Adam chuckles by his shoulder as he’s currently sitting on his lap while the other is back hugging him. “But you must, sweetheart.” 

Justin huffs and throws a pebble on the lake harshly. “Why do you sound like this is okay when it’s definitely not? This is a hindrance to our love!” he pointed out before he hastily turned to face Adam. 

“I know what we can do!” he exclaimed. Adam arches an eyebrow, fondness evident on his eyes. “Let’s run away! Let’s leave the kingdom and go live in the mountains where no one knows us!” 

Adam pursed his lips. It’s a tempting offer but… “Do I need to remind you that you are _the_ crown prince?” 

“So? I don’t care about the crown! Or all those material riches! All I care about is you, Adam.” Justin seriously fired back and Adam feels his heart does this thing it always does whenever Justin says or shows he loves him. 

“Are you _seriously_ willing to leave everything behind? All those riches? Your longtime friends? Your family? The crown and the kingdom? A comfortable life? And for what? _For me?_ Are you hearing yourself, Justin?” 

Adam questioned because he, himself, couldn’t believe that Justin, a crown prince, would leave the life he grew up with just for him. 

Justin flicks his forehead. “Are we going to talk about this again? How many times do I need to tell you that _I love you_ and I do not care about anything else but you, Adam.” he cups his face and gives him a chaste kiss on the cheek. 

“What can I do with all those riches when it will hinder me to the only person who makes me happy? And I’m the most comfortable when I’m with you, Adam.” Justin stated with utter seriousness. 

Adam wordlessly pulls him in a tight hug, which he automatically returns just as tight. “I love you so much.” the former whispered. “I love you more, my dearest Adam.” 

Adam pulls away a bit and cradles his face. “As much as I want to run away with you, we can’t.” Justin was about to retaliate but Adam was quick to reason out. “I don’t want you to get in trouble, Justin.” he solemnly smiles at him. 

“We’ll figure this out before your wedding day. For now, you must attend the ceremony tomorrow, alright?” Adam expectantly looks at him and Justin can only frown. “Fine.” 

═══°• ♔•° ═══ 

The following day, Justin goes with the flow as soon as he woke up. 

Lots of people had been going in and out of his room to prep him up. His friends had also passed by to say their greetings and good lucks. He had to stay in his room because his fiancé is apparently at the palace already and they weren’t allowed to see each other until the ceremony. 

═══°• ♔•° ═══ 

Time for the ceremony came fast. He’s currently standing behind the curtains with his parents, waiting to be formally introduced. Of course, The King was first then The Queen Mother, and then him. 

“…Huang Dynasty’s beloved heir, His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Minghao!” the curtains opens and he steps out of the balcony with a polite smile while waving to the crowd below. 

Then it was time for the introduction of his future husband’s family. Justin tuned it out until it was time to finally meet him. “Let us all give a warm welcome to His Royal Highness, Prince Chengcheng of Fan Empire!” 

A tall, fair skinned, brown-haired guy steps out of the curtains. Waves to the crowd before turning to them and kneeling as his left arm went behind him while his right hand went above his chest. 

He awfully looks familiar and when he stood up, everything suddenly _clicked._ Justin’s eyes widen and he stood frozen in shock. Prince Chengcheng subtly smirks at him before turning back to the awaiting crowd. 

Justin had to act like nothing was wrong as the ceremony proceeded up until they were finally given some private time to get to know each other inside his room. 

He stomped towards the window farthest from where Prince Chengcheng is standing by the door, which the latter sneakily locked before slowly approaching him. “Hey, Justin?” 

“Do. Not. Call. Me. That.” Justin sternly commanded word by word. “But—“

Justin abruptly faced him, eyes glaring hard. “There’s no but! And I’m gonna be honest with you here, Adam, or Chengcheng, or  _whatever_ is your real name.” he spats with annoyance. 

“Both are my real name.” Adam quietly muttered and Justin ignores it. “I don’t know what I should feel right now. I feel betrayed and disappointed because I thought you’ve been honest with me this whole time.” 

“I was and I still am!” Adam quickly retaliated but faltered when Justin glared even harder. “And yet I also couldn’t help to feel… _happy._ Because the love of my life is here in front of me inside my room and is actually my fiancé.” 

Justin’s tone gets softer by each word. He internally sighs in relief because everything just sunk in. The love of his life, the only person he wants to get married with is right in front of him and is actually his _real_ fiancé. 

Taking this chance, Chengcheng carefully inches closer and held his hands. “I apologize for lying about my true identity. I know I shouldn’t have done that and I feel _really_ guilty about it.” 

“You should be.” Justin sassed. Chengcheng smiles a bit as he squeezed his hands. “However, it was for the best.” 

“And how do you say so?” 

“Let’s take a sit first, shall we? It’s a bit of a long story and I know you’re tired from all the preparation and the ceremony itself.” Chengcheng gently suggested. Justin can only oblige because he does feel like his entire body is about to shut down. 

They took a sit on the couch, facing each other and Chengcheng is still cradling his hands between his. He takes a deep breath and smiles at him. “I knew about our marriage so I made sure to stumble upon you somewhere. Because I wanted to get to know you before all the ceremonial stuff.” 

Chengcheng sheepishly smiles at him. “But I wasn’t prepared for you to not recognize me as I thought they’ve already told you by then. And well, I took the chance to get to know you as the real you and not as the crown prince.” 

Sincerity seeps out of him as he stares into Justin’s eyes. “I also want _you_ to get to know me as the real me, _just_ _Adam._ I want us to see each other for who we truly are and not just who we are with our royal titles.” Chengcheng entwined their hands.

“And to be _very_ blunt, I want us to get married because we _genuinely_ love each other and not just as an obligation to our kingdoms. Please forgive me, sweetheart.” Chengcheng hopefully ended. 

Justin stared at him for a while until he slowly exhales then he smacks Chengcheng’s chest repeatedly while grumbling. “You’re so stupid! You’re the stupidest person I know! And cruel too! So cruel for almost breaking my heart!” 

Chengcheng only lets him and held him by the waist with a fond smile. The smacks on his chest slowed down and Justin buried his face on it instead. 

“You’re the stupidest person I know but I still love you anyway.” he mumbled as his hands lousily grip the side of Chengcheng’s suit. Said person chuckles while pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. “I love you so much more, my majesty.” 

 _A few years after…_  

“Sweetheart?” 

“Hmm?”

“Let’s run away!” 

Justin looks up from the book he was reading and lightly flicks his husband’s forehead. “We’re already married, Cheng.” 

“So? Doesn’t mean we can’t run away.” the other cheekily responded. 

Justin rolls his eyes. He knows what his husband wants so he puts the book on the bedside table. He turns over to face his grinning husband before widely opening his arms. “Come on you clingy baby.” 

Chengcheng happily plops his entire being on the waiting arms of his beloved and immediately nuzzles his neck. Justin secured him in a warm embrace and kisses him on the temple before softly uttering, “I love you, my dear prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> [ Scream at me here! ](https://twitter.com/ixpointvii)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
